


Christmas at Lohman's

by saramck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramck/pseuds/saramck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Killian are seasonal help at a toy store in Boston. Just because they're Santa's elves, doesn't mean they're on the nice list. All fluff with inklings of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas at Lohman's

"Just lift your leg higher, Swan."

"What the fuck do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I'm never going to finish if you keep jostling around like that."

"Well maybe if you knew how to use it properly we would've been finished by now!"

"I swear to the heavens, Swan, if you don't stop-"

"What are you going to do about it, elf boy?"

A timid voice interrupted their argument. "Um, excuse me? Could you tell me where to find the doll aisle?"

Emma Swan and Killian Jones stopped fighting long enough to direct their attention towards the middle-aged woman in front of them.

"Hello, ma'am. I would be more than happy to escort you. This way, please." Killian released his hold on the base of the overturned Christmas tree, leaving Emma to hold the weight of the display all by herself until he returned. Emma watched the way the tights from Killian’s elf costume left little to the imagination.

With only three days until Christmas, the sales floor of Boston's largest toy store was bustling with last minute shoppers. Due to the hustle and bustle of the busiest retail period of the entire year, Lohman's always hired seasonal help to offset the demands of the holiday schedule. For local college students, and anyone else in need of a few extra bucks, the gig at Lohman's was by far the most preferred. 

It was the call of higher than minimum wage pay and extended hours that led Emma to her most recent part-time job - an elf. As one of Santa's assistants (i.e. security), Emma spent a majority of her day ushering crying children onto and off of the lap of that day's Rent-a-Santa. Emma’s elf costume was itchy and slightly odorous, the stick-on pointed ears were giving her a mild rash, and today's Santa reeked of bourbon and sweat.

Emma was seconds away from dropping the tree to the floor, temporary job be damned, when Killian strolled back into her line of sight. If looks could kill, Killian's body would be a smoldering pile of ash on the tacky, beige tiled floor. 

"What the fuck was that, Jones?"

Killian settled his hands on his hips. "I had to assist a valued customer, Swan."

"How about you get your ass over here and assist me with this?"

Killian's smile widened as he surveyed the scene in front of him. "By the looks of it you're handling this situation just fine. If I might give you some advice though, love, the tree should be standing upright."

Emma's face flushed with anger as she said through clenched teeth, "Help me. Now."

Killian frowned as he stepped closer to the partially erect tree. "Where are your manner's, Swan? What do you say?"

If it wasn't for her aching muscles, Emma would have gladly drug this out as long as was necessary. Against her better judgment, she ground out a rather curt "please" as Killian laughed with the knowledge of his win. With Killian’s help, it only took them another minute of jostling the tree before it slid back into it's designated supports and stood upright once again. Killian made a grand show of dusting off his hands before he removed his elf hat and bowed. It took every ounce of Emma's self-control not to kick him in the face with one of her pointed black boots.

The overhead intercom buzzed with a store-wide announcement, momentarily distracting Emma from her revenge fantasy. "Santa's Magic Village will open in fifteen minutes. Please proceed to the North Pole located in Lego-land to meet Santa and his festive helpers!"

Killian, bell-laden hat perched merrily on his head again, clapped his hands and said, "That's our cue, Swan. Be sure to check that skirt of your's. We wouldn't want any impressionable children getting the wrong idea."

Emma glanced down at her green skirt to discover the stiff material had folded up on one side exposing her upper thigh. She quickly smoothed the skirt back into place over her black tights, a blush coloring her cheeks.

"Oh, don't be embarrassed, Swan. I quite enjoyed the view."

Emma punched him on the arm with as much force as she could muster. "Don't be a dick."

Killian swore as he rubbed his left bicep. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Retribution."

Their stand-off was interrupted by the return of today's bargain Santa, the smell of bourbon significantly more pronounced after his lunch break. "Hey, lovebirds."

Emma stepped away from Killian and busied herself with checking the ropes which served as a barrier between the crowd of children and Santa. She could hear Killian's reply from behind her, "Over my dead body, buddy."

Santa replied with a smug, "It's your funeral."

\---++---

Emma managed to escape the rest of the afternoon without verbally or physically assaulting Killian, a feat she wasn't quite sure was humanly possible. She didn't feel her stress levels decrease until she was seated at her neighborhood bar with a glass of Pinot Grigio and her best friend Ruby.

A Boston local, Ruby was more than familiar with the Jones' family and the infuriating son they spawned. She recounted all of the gossip she knew as she stirred her apple martini with a tiny sword. "He's always been an asshole. He was a year ahead of me in school, but the rumor mill was plentiful. Killian's name was never linked to anything or anyone good."

Emma watched Christmas lights twinkle in the reflection of her wine glass as she replied, "Once an asshole, always an asshole. I just don't get why he's chosen to torment me this holiday season. We kind of worked together last year and he never acted this way. He must have one giant candy cane stuck up his ass."

Ruby laughed into her glass. "Apparently. Maybe you should offer to remove it for him."

"Ruby!" Emma laughed as she picked up her glass, "I don't think anyone has strength enough for that."

"Maybe you could threaten to put his balls in a vice grip and crank it until-"

"Talking about me again, ladies? I'm flattered."

Emma turned to find Killian sitting down on the vacant barstool next to her. He continued, "Isn't this the holiday season to be merry? If you're not careful, Swan, you're only going to get coal in your stocking."

Ruby rolled her eyes and leaned around Emma, talking over the rendition of "Silent Night" playing over the bar's speakers. "Go away, Killian. Can't you see we're trying to enjoy our evening?"

Killian smiled as he motioned the bartender over. "Oh, Red. Long time no see - do you still spend every month howling at the full moon?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Don't call me that. And we all know the only one howling at the moon is your hairy ass."

Emma laughed as Killian and Ruby continued to glare at each other. "Okay, kids. Clearly high school was a traumatic time for both of you. Let's be nice or you’ll have to stay after school in detention."

“There are much more enjoyable ways to be punished, Swan.”

Ruby downed the rest of her martini and slapped a few bills onto the bar. "As much as I would love to watch the mating rituals of elitist assholes, I think I've had enough for today. Good luck, Emma."

Emma gripped Ruby's arm, pressing down on the underside of her wrist. "Are you sure you need to leave so soon, Ruby?"

Ruby hissed and wrenched her arm away from Emma's grasp. "Holy shit, Rambo. I have a late shift at Granny's tonight. I'll call you tomorrow."

Emma grabbed her glass and chugged the rest of her wine as Ruby exited the bar. "Hey, Phil! You better just bring me the bottle."

Killian watched as the bartender placed a nearly full bottle in front of Emma. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Swan?"

"I know what I'm about, son."

"A fan of Ron Swanson, I see. I like a girl who has good taste in comedy."

Emma shrugged as she filled her wine glass to the brim. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Killian pressed his shoulder closer to Emma's. "Care to enlighten me, Swan?"

Emma didn't respond until nearly half of her glass's contents were consumed. "You wish."

After twenty minutes of silence, and several attempts from Killian to engage Emma in a game of footsie, Emma roughly shoved her shoulder into Killian’s in an attempt to get his attention, causing the beer in his glass to slosh all over the bar.

Kilian used his sleeve to wipe up the mess. "What the fuck was that for?"

Emma's glazed eyes rounded on Killian's clear ones'. "This song."

It was hard to hear over the din of the bar, but Killian could vaguely make out the words to Adam Sandler's "Eight Crazy Nights."

"You surprise me once again, love. I never would have never pegged you as a Sandler fan."

"I'm a closeted fan. And only his early stuff - none of that shit he makes now."

Killian nodded his head in approval. "You should come back to my place. I have a copy of 'Happy Gilmore' with your name on it."

Emma rolled her eyes as she poured the rest of the bottled wine into her glass. "When hell freezes over, Jones."

Killian pushed a piece of Emma's blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well it's a good thing it's getting colder outside."

"Contrary to popular belief, Boston isn't exactly hell."

"Maybe not to you. It's all a matter of perspective, darling."

"I'll take the bait. If this is hell, what would you consider heaven?"

Killian's smile dimmed. "That's easy, Swan. England. Home."

Emma felt herself softening just a bit. "I thought you were from here?"

"My dad traveled a lot for work. I was born in England, but we moved here when I was ten. I spent most of my education here, but I did a gap year in London before I started at Boston College."

If anyone understood what it felt like to feel disconnected from home, or any home for that matter, it was Emma. She drained the rest of her wine glass before she tried to lighten the mood. "I guess that explains your accent. Sometimes you have one, sometimes you don't."

Killian watched as Emma put on her coat and placed a neat pile of bills next to the empty bottle. "That also explains why you call everyone "love" all the time. Anyway, I'm out of here. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Killian nodded as Emma spun on her heel and exited the bar. She didn't hear his quiet reply of "Not everyone. Only you, Swan."

\---++---

After last night’s conversation at the bar, Emma found it harder and harder to refuse her growing feelings towards Killian. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t annoy her any less. Between Emma's lingering wine induced headache and Killian's insistence on humming the melody to "Frosty the Snowman," Emma was about thirty seconds away from punching someone in the face. In between babysitting Santa, Emma and Killian were tasked with straightening up the stuffed animals section of the store. When Killian started shaking the bells on his hat in time to the chorus he was humming, Emma snapped and whipped a particularly scary looking teddy bear at the back of his head.

"Fucking quit it already, Jones."

Killian readjusted his hat before picking up the projectile. "Easy there, Swan. I'd be careful if I were you."

Emma resumed arranging a group of pink bunny rabbits, trying to ignore the brush of Killian's arm against her own as he returned the stuffed bear to its shelf.

(Surely the shiver running down her spine had to do with the store's freezing temperature, and not one Killian Jones and his infuriatingly close proximity.)

After a few minutes of tense silence, Killian tapped Emma on the shoulder and said rather bluntly, “Do you think Santa’s elves have sex?”

Emma nearly dropped an armload of miniature stuffed alligators on the floor. “Why would you even ask that? Aren’t elves supposed to be…like….children?”

“You’ve seen the movie Elf right? The elves in that movie are adults. They reproduce.”

Emma blushed and dumped the toys in her arms into their rightful bin. “I wouldn’t know. I’ve never seen it before.”

Killian gasped and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. “Why, Swan. This is a travesty! You have to watch it. It’s a classic.”

Emma shrugged her shoulders and began sorting the next bin of toys. She felt Killian’s presence as he tapped a metallic unicorn’s horn on her cheek repeatedly. “Come over to my place tonight. Please, Swan. Please.”

Emma’s eyes narrowed, but her mouth titled upwards with the hint of a smile. His presence as the bar last night had been bearable, and he did look infuriatingly cute today. Besides, and Emma would never admit this out loud, there was far worse company than Killian Jones. “Fine, I’ll come. Now stop poking me with that thing before I poke it somewhere far less pleasant.”

Killian pulled the toy away but pressed his lips close to Emma’s ear. “I’ve got something I’d like to poke in you’re-“

Emma cut off his comment with a swift elbow to the stomach. “Shut up. What time should I be there?”

\---++---

When Emma arrived at Killian’s apartment, a loft that was easily twice the size of the sardine can she lived in, she was surprised to find it decked out in true Christmas glory. A large pine tree took up a majority of the living area, covered with flashing multi-colored lights and numerous strings of garland. The ornaments were a mixture of brightly colored shapes and homemade concoctions. Emma was closely observing a popsicle stick Rudolph ornament with Killian, Age 4 written on it when she heard it’s very grown-up owner speak from behind her.

“I was very talented as a child.”

Emma laughed and turned to find Killian extending a glass of dark liquid to her. She accepted it with a smile and said, “Clearly. It takes a lot of skill to glue three popsicle sticks together.”

Killian led her away from the tree and onto the sofa that was covered with Christmas pillows and blankets. Emma placed her glass of rum on the coffee table and noticed the drink coaster had snowmen on it.

“You must really hate Christmas,” Emma noted dryly as she settled deeper into the couch.

Killian laughed and propped his sock covered feet on the coffee table. His socks were bright red and had dancing reindeer on them. “Ah, I think it’s okay. I much prefer President’s Day.”

Emma retrieved her glass from the table and inched a little closer to Killian when she settled on the couch again. She clinked her glass with Killian’s and said softly, “To President’s Day.”

Killian licked his lips and echoed Emma’s sentiments before taking a large gulp of the liquid in his glass. After a moment he added, “Elf?”

“Elf,” Emma agreed as she broke away from Killian’s gaze and focused her attention on the TV screen in front of her. The more time she spent with Killian, the worse her decision-making became. What the hell was he doing to her? 

Emma wasn’t one for Christmas movies, they weren’t exactly popular in the group home scene, but she had to admit that Elf was pretty good. She laughed a lot and even found herself tearing up at the end – all due to the rum warming her chest, surely. When she finally tore her eyes away from the screen it was to find Killian staring at her intently.

Emma brushed her hand over her mouth. “What? Do I have something on my face?”

Killian shook his head and stood up quickly, moving away from the couch and into the adjoining kitchen. “Would you like a refill, love?”

Emma eyed her empty glass – she’d already had two generous helpings of rum, but it wasn’t too late yet. “Sure, but then I’m tapping out. We have to be at work early tomorrow – last shift of the season.”

Killian returned with the bottle and topped off both of their glasses. He smiled but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “You must be relieved.”

Emma shrugged and took a sip of her drink. “I mean it’s not the worst job I’ve ever had. It gives me a little extra cash, which will help pay for books next semester. I can’t complain.”

“No Christmas gifts for your boyfriend then?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “Can’t buy gifts for someone who doesn’t exist.”

Killian’s smile grew. “I was hoping you would say that.”

“You know damn well that I don’t have a boyfriend, Jones.” Emma reached over and wiped a non-existent smudge off of his cheek. “Careful, your desperation is seeping through. You wouldn’t want to get it on one of your decorative holiday pillows.”

Killian grabbed Emma’s hand before she could pull it away. “If you wanted an excuse to touch me love, all you had to do was ask.”

Emma wrenched her hand from his grasp, but the blush on her cheeks gave her true feelings away. She hurriedly tried to change the subject. “So, what are you doing for Christmas?”

Killian’s smug expression didn’t waiver as he replied, “I leave for Maine tomorrow afternoon. My parents’ have a cabin, so we typically spend every major holiday up there. They’re actually a bit mad at me that I’m waiting so long to drive up.”

“Why are you? No offense, but you clearly don’t need the extra cash. I’m guessing your parents’ pay for this place?”

Killian’s ears grew red and he averted his eyes. “Well, yes. I mean, no – I don’t really need the extra money, but it’s just something I have to do. I don’t like taking handouts if I can help it. And yes, my dad foots the bill on this place, but I pay for everything else.”

Emma frowned as she played with a loose string on her sweater. “It must be nice to not have to worry about how you’re going to afford next month’s rent.”

Killian sighed and placed his hand over Emma’s fidgeting one. “Trust me, it is. But I don’t take it for granted. I know how lucky I am. Besides, there are other bonuses to staying in the city a little longer.”

Emma’s eyes widened as Killian downed the rest of his rum, a sudden idea springing him into motion. He placed his and Emma’s glasses on the coffee table before guiding Emma into a standing position. “Dance with me.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest. “Dancing’s not really my thing.”

Killian moved towards a stereo in the corner and fiddled with a few buttons before rejoining Emma next to the couch. Bing Crosby’s “White Christmas” played softly from speakers strategically placed all over the loft.

Killian bowed slightly and held his hand out to Emma. “May I have this dance?”

Emma loosened her stance and placed her hand into Killian’s. He led them towards an empty space next to a group of large windows that overlooked the snowy street below. Killian kept a firm but modest grip on her lower back as he pressed the two of them closer together. Emma didn’t want to admit it, but her hand fit snugly inside of his as he began to lead them in a small circle.

Killian whispered in her ear, “This isn’t so bad, is it Swan?”

Emma tried to hide her smile. “I’m not having sex with you, Jones.”

Killian scoffed. “I’m a gentleman, love. Besides, we haven’t even shared our first kiss yet.”

“I don’t kiss strangers.”

Killian brushed his nose along her cheek. “It’s a good thing I’m not a stranger then.”

“I also don’t kiss boys I’m not dating.”

“Is that so? Well, we’ll have to do something about that then won’t we?”

Emma pulled away as the song came to an end, her cheeks flushed. “I guess we will.”

Killian watched as Emma put on her coat and gathered her purse from the floor next to the couch. She approached Killian and placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. “See you tomorrow, Jones.”

\---++---

Emma fiddled with the hat on her head as she took a quick break next to a display of oversized lawn decorations. Since it was Christmas Eve, the tension radiating off of the last-last-minute shoppers crowding the aisles of Lohman’s was intense. From the moment she stepped out onto the floor, she’d been pulled in a million different directions. She’d only caught a glimpse of Killian for all of five seconds before she was whisked away to handle some other minor emergency.

Emma jumped and nearly fell into a rotating snowman when a voice in her ear said, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Emma recovered and punched Killian in the arm. “You asshole!”

Killian laughed, his arms folded behind his back. It took Emma a moment to realize he wasn’t wearing his signature elf costume. “What happened to your outfit?”

“Missing the tights already, love?”

Outwardly, Emma rolled her eyes. Inwardly, Emma admitted that yes, she really, really missed those tights. “Are you leaving?”

Killian nodded, his hands still behind his back. “Yeah. I’m taking off a little early to try and avoid traffic headed out of the city. I just came to say goodbye. And to give you this.”

Killian’s left arm emerged from hiding, a small box with a green bow in his outstretched hand. “Marry Christmas, Swan.”

Emma untied the bow and placed the ribbon in the pocket of her skirt – not that she was going to save it or anything. She wasn’t sentimental.

She removed the lid and discovered a small pin with “Happy President’s Day” written on it over an American flag background. She laughed as she pinned it to her costume.

“Now it’s officially Christmas. Thanks, Jones.”

Killian pressed forward, wrapping Emma into a hug. The warmth of his skin and the smell of his aftershave very nearly distracted Emma from whatever the hell Killian was doing to her head.

Emma pulled away and reached for her hat. She could feel the sprig of some sort of plant tied to one of the bell’s adorning her hat. “What the hell is this?”

Killian smiled, the smug look in eyes ramping up Emma’s frustration. “It’s mistletoe, Swan.”

Emma was seconds away from punching him again, when he pulled her back into his embrace. “Now, we can’t do this great holiday tradition a disservice by not following through, can we?”

The feel of his hands once again distracted Emma. “No, that would be rude.”

Emma made the first move, rising onto her toes and pressing her lips to Killian’s in a sweet, but chaste kiss. Before she pulled away for good, she placed another kiss on the corner of his mouth. “I told you, Jones. I traditionally don’t kiss boys I’m not dating.”

“Well, then,” Killian said as he fiddled with the end of Emma’s long, blonde braid. “Got any plans for New Year’s Eve?”

“Hmmmm,” Emma pondered as Killian tugged the end of her braid, a smile on his face. “I’ll have to check my calendar and get back to you.”

Killian pressed a kiss to both of Emma’s cheeks. “Please?”

Emma pretended to deliberate for another minute before nodding her head in agreement. “I suppose. But you should know, Jones, I don’t kiss on the first date.”

Killian laughed as he released Emma from his hold and stepped away. “Well, Swan, that’s because you haven’t been out with me yet.” 

“Emma. You can call me, Emma.”

Killian pressed one last kiss to Emma’s forehead, his lips lingering close as he whispered, “Merry Christmas, Emma.”

Emma gripped the ribbon in her pocket as she watched him walk away. “Merry Christmas, Killian.”

\---++---

Emma spent Christmas Day with Ruby and her grandmother, exchanging gifts, gorging on food, and drinking way too much red wine. 

When Ruby asked her where the green ribbon she had wrapped around her wrist had come from, Emma simply smiled and shrugged.


End file.
